Wheel of Fortunes
by FangsAndClaws
Summary: This is a Song fic with Carrie Underwood's Jesus Take the Wheel. There will be a sequel. Please R&R! Oneshot. [COMPLETE!]


**Wheel of Fortunes**

Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating LoSt lately, but I have a bit of a writer's block, but I now recovering! So that next chapter should be posted soon. In the mean time I came up with this song fic! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Carrie Underwood's "Jesus Take the Wheel".

A/N: Song is centered and in italics. (sp)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati On a snow white Christmas Eve. Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat._

22 year old Sam Manson was driving on the road to her home. It was dark out, but it didn't bother her much. She had her daughter, Evi, in the back seat. She was only 11 years.

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline. It been a long hard year._

Sam was thinking about all the things that had happened that year. One being her divorce with Troy, he had been cheating on her. By law, she was allowed to keep Evi.

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention. She was going way to fast. Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass._

Her Car was going about 60 and speeding up. Sam slammed on the brakes for it to stop, but it just kept speeding up. All of a sudden she felt the car slide. In front and now under her, was a big sheet of ice.

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes. She didn't even have time to cry. She was sooo scared. She threw her hands up in the air._

Sam got a glance of Evi. She was still sleeping. Sam never even got the time to cry because she was way too scared. She didn't know what to do. For a gut feeling, Sam threw her hands up in the air.

_Jesus take the wheel. Take it from my hands. Cause I can't do this all on my own. I'm letting go So give me one more chance. To save me from this road I'm on. Jesus take the wheel_

Phantom, hero of Amity Park, was making his normal check around the town. Everything was quite and peaceful. He took sight of a car that was going faster then it should. Then, it spun out of control. Phantom thought quickly. He dove down and grabbed the steering wheel. Using all his powers and ability, he got the car to stop.

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder And the car came to a stop. She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock._

Sam opened her eyes. She was in the passenger seat, but that didn't matter to her. She looked back, Evi was still sleeping. She had always been a heavy sleeper. Sam looked to her left and saw a white-haired man with glowing-green eyes. He looked to be about her age.

_And for the first time in a long time She bowed her head to pray. She said I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life. I know I've got to change._

"Thanks for saving me and my child, but who are you?"

He looked over at Sam. "You can just call me Phantom". He prepared to fly off.

_So from now on tonight._

_Jesus take the wheel. Take it from my hands. Cause I can't do this all my own. I'm letting go So give me one more chance. To save me from this road I'm on._

Sam noticed this and stopped him. "Wait! Please don't leave yet, at least stay a bit when we reach my house?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I will try to keep in touch though. See you around". With that, he flew off into the night.

_Oh, Jesus take the wheel. Oh, I'm letting go So give me one more chance. Save me from this road I'm on From this road I'm on. Jesus take the wheel. Oh, take it, take it from me. _

_Oh, why, oh._

On the rest of her way home, Sam was thinking about Phantom. She was thankful that he had helped, but one thing she could help but think about was how cute he was. Sam scoled herself a couple of times, she knew she would never see him again, or would she?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this song fic. Hope you liked it! I am going to make a sequel to this, but I am still coming up with the prologe, so I don't have any preview for you. Sorry! You'll just have to wait. Remember: R&R!

Wolfee


End file.
